1. Field
The aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to capacitor devices in pixels, an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the capacitor devices, and a method for manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus may include two electrodes and an organic emissive layer therebetween, wherein an electron that is injected into one electrode, and a hole that is injected into the other electrode, combine in an organic emissive layer to form an exciton, and light is emitted as the exciton emits energy.
The organic light emitting display apparatus may include a plurality of pixels that include an organic light emitting device (which is a self-emissive device), a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs), and at least one capacitor formed in each pixel to drive the organic light emitting device.
The capacitor may be formed of a bottom electrode and a top electrode, with a dielectric body interposed therebetween. A charging capacitance of the capacitor is proportional to a surface area of the two overlapping electrodes. Accordingly, when the surface area of the two electrodes is reduced, the charging capacitance of the capacitor may also be reduced. However, to apply a voltage to an electrode of a capacitor, a structure, such as a contact hole, is used, and when the contact hole is formed, the surface area of the two electrodes may decrease. Thus, capacitor devices can be redesigned.